


Blaviken

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Series: Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, i have a whole backstory for this now so wait for the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: Jaskier walks into a bar after "Rare Species" ...(based off Mal Blum's "Baltimore")(played by me, on ukulele)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910497
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	Blaviken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Pod Together (Party Favor Broken Telephone Filk) project.
> 
> The very first time I heard "Baltimore" by Mal Blum I knew I would be filking it at some point. It almost screamed Jaskier. And I adore Mal Blum and their music, almost from the first chord I heard of theirs. But I didn't have time, or inspiration, or backing ...
> 
> Then along came Pod Together, and Broken Telephone, and suddenly this filk Fit in my life.
> 
> SSLief, here's to many more projects together. You rock.  
> Wereflamingo, you make me want to be a better filker. Thanks for being awesome.  
> Hangebokhan ... you complete me <3
> 
> So. Here it is.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 4:40
  * **File type:** .mp3 



### Streaming

### Credits

  * **Written, performed and cover art by:** Elle_dubs 



**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Mal Blum's "Baltimore."  
> They are amazing. Go listen.
> 
> Tomorrow I am leaving for Blaviken  
> Cuz its the only fuckin place  
> I won't see you again  
> I don't care what you say  
> You didn't mean it well I did  
> Don't even start, you ass!  
> You need a nap, you need a nap! Please!  
> Get o'er yourself, you self-important man!  
> Trying to blame me for your stupid gaffes.  
> \--Law of surprise was funny at the time ...
> 
> Now in ten minutes  
> I will be ten minutes away  
> Part of me thinks I should go back home to Lettenhove and stay ...  
> But everybody was so lame there  
> and they all wanted me to be like them, the same.
> 
> And I guess sometimes you're mean like that  
> When I do those things that keep us from getting paid  
> And really, I get that, cause sometimes I also feel that way  
> But I figured you out, and I know this now  
> It's a game - place the blame - what a shame that I won't play.  
> Hey, Hey
> 
> But I shoot for the impossible knowing that it won't come  
> And I wish that I knew better, but in love I'm kinda dumb  
> You were adored, I was ignored  
> and I'm not cool with crumbs, I'm still pretty and I'm young.
> 
> Spoken: Well, kinda young -- I take care of myself. I FEEL young. Oh shut up, my skincare routine is FANTASTIC!
> 
> Cause I'm really getting so depressed at your unwillingness to be impressed  
> I sleep on the ground when you're around and I'll walk for days without protest  
> Even though you have a horse! I guess she needs her rest -- but I've reassessed  
> I've said it before, but now its not in jest -- If you don't love me at my worst you don't deserve my best!  
> Hey!
> 
> So now in ten minutes  
> I will be ten minutes away  
> Part of me thinks I should leave right now  
> But I have a drink and wait  
> Life's been dull, my songs got dull  
> and I just need to feel a little bit of heartache.
> 
> So tomorrow I am leaving for Blaviken  
> Cuz its the only fuckin place  
> I won't see you again  
> I don't care what you say  
> You didn't mean it, well I do  
> Go fuck yourself.


End file.
